


The last apartment

by matezy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Garth works with Cas, Jo is married and is pretty bad ass, M/M, Oops, Ruby is cas' boss, Wow, and decided to give it an actual plot, but i was like nahh, cas loves his job, castiel is an I.T guy, dean and cas are going to have A LOT of sex, dean is a construction worker/ electrician, things start happening at the copany, this was originally just going to be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matezy/pseuds/matezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas works for a large company called Sunfocs. Cas is an average guy who loves his job. One day things start happening at the company as Cas discovers money as well as important documents aren't making it to their final destination.<br/>This story has got:<br/>Crime (money stuff)<br/>Dean/cas fluff and sex<br/>Cats</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The elevator and the woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaraM.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TaraM.).



> hey! a few things i want to clarify   
> I didn't intend for this story to be longer than maybe 2 or 3 chapters but i decided to extend it.

The time he spent in the elevator was Castiel's favorite time of day. The music was soft and the 10x6 room was clean. Castiel takes the elevator at work everyday from the garage to the 6th floor and back down to the garage.

 

Today, as Cas patiently waits for the elevator to clear out, he looks to his left and spots an odd looking woman. Well, she was a beautiful woman, but what was odd about her, cas thought, was the way she held herself, she looked as though she was in pain. Cas glances straight ahead as the familiar ‘ding’ is heard to signal closing doors. He makes a quick decision and hastily walks toward the grimacing woman.

 

“Are you okay?” Cas gains the attention of the woman who looks up at him from a hunched position.

She clears her throat and wipes her eyes, effectively smearing her eyeliner, before she answers

“Yeah. Yes. I-um I’m okay.”

Castiel is about to voice his concerns but the woman answers quickly, sounding exasperated

“No. No, actually, I’m not okay. I’m sorry. It’s just- my damn heel broke and this morning my car wouldn’t start and I was late for this job interview im-” She takes a deep breath

“I’m sorry. You probably have somewhere to be.” She waves her shoe around not pointing at anything in particular.

“No, um actually I work here, I’m off now, on break I mean” Cas is slipping over his vocabulary as he helps the woman to the nearest lobby bench.

“I’m the I.T guy” he continues, showing her his I.D badge. “you’re here for the bookkeeping job on 20th floor?”

The woman sniffles “Yeah. I am. Well I was. I have a feeling it was a disaster.”

“ You should keep your hopes up. I mean, they hired me” Cas smiles and the woman laughs.

“I’m Joanna. Joanna Harvelle” She extends her hand which Cas takes

“I’m Castiel Novak.” Cas looks at his wristwatch then back up “Did you want to get some coffee right now? I’ve got an hour”

“I’d like that, Castiel.” Joanna smiles then removes her black heels to place them in her bag and slip on some flats.

“Great.” She and Cas stand from the bench and grab their bags and walk to the elevator to get out of the building.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“So how long have you worked for SunFocs?”

“going on 6 years.” Castiel sips his coffee and enjoys the smell of fresh baked muffins and roasted coffee beans

“6 years, huh. wow. If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” Joanna leans back in her chair

“I’m 39. This is the first serious job I’ve had in-wow-about 10 years. Before this I worked in a library.”

Jo raises a freshly waxed eyebrow “Library, huh. You like to read?” She takes a bite out of her frosted bear claw

“I read pretty much on my time off. I haven’t got the time for a good book now, so not so much anymore.”

“So are you in a relationship?”

Cas squints at the question

Jo continues “Don’t worry, I’m not interested. Not to say you aren’t a great guy, I’m just a bit curious”

“Oh. Uh no I’m not. I haven’t been with anyone for a while. The thought hasn’t really come across my mind to date or anything...” Cas’ watch begins beeping. “SHIT. Oh Shoot. I’m late” Cas hits his knee on the table he stands up so fast. He grabs his shoulder bag and coffee and begins to hurry for the door to the shop before stopping abruptly and turning back around

“Did you need a ride anywhere? I could drop you off.”

Jo smiles and waves her hand in dismissal “Thats o.k I’ll take the bus to my car. Thanks for the coffee”

Cas smiles and nods politely. He exits the building to hurry to his car and get back to work.

Jo sits back and smirks as she sips her coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at work Cas swivels in his office chair waiting for the inevitable call to the I.T department. He plays with the pencils on his desk, arranging and rearranging them every few minutes. after about an hour he decides to get up and stretch his legs. He walks along the floor stopping at his coworker, Garths, desk to say he’ll be about for a few minutes and to take any calls. Garth nods and Cas makes his way out of the large ‘authorized personnel only’ doors by sliding his I.D card into the security scanner. Cas says a few hellos to others in the building on his way to the bathroom.

As he exits the company bathroom, which always smells of cinnamon, he hears the fire alarm go off.

Cas is a bit confused because there hasn’t been a fire here in years, but begins to exit the building none the less. He catches up with Garth and asks what's going on

“I think they are testing the new system. I didn’t see a fire drill on the company agenda so I guess its a spur of the moment thing”

 

Once the west building has exited a voice comes over the intercom, it’s not a voice that Cas has heard before. ’Must be new’ Cas thinks.

“Sorry for the noise, we’re installing a new security system in another wing and it tripped the fire alarm. Y’all are free to go back to work, but you might want to watch going to E or B wing, there’s construction goin’ on there. Thanks.” And the gruff voice ends.

After the voice cuts off everyone goes back to work, including Cas.

He gets back to his office and gets a call for him to head up to E wing 5th floor for technical assistance.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the voice said, there were plenty of construction crew members working around the building when Cas arrived. Cas is greeted by his boss, Ruby Hughes. Ruby is a strict but kind boss, she’s the one who hired Cas.

“Mr. Novak.” Ruby walks back toward Cas, she is followed by a tall man wearing a hard hat and holding a clipboard. “This is Mr. Winchester. He is the lead in this construction. I’ve told him he can borrow you for a while while the work is being done since you are our senior in the I.T department, you might be able to help him the most.”

Mr. Winchester steps forward and extends his hand “You can call me Dean.” he says.

“The voice” Cas says without thinking

“Excuse me?” Dean asks, confused.

“I’m sorry. I was just- Hi, hey, I’m Castiel, I work in the I.T department..which...you..probably already knew” Cas shakes Deans hand and internally curses himself for such a bad introduction. Dean smiles and tightens his grip on Cas’ hand.

“I’ll leave you to get to work. If you have any questions, you can ask Castiel.” Ruby smiles tightly and exits the room being cautious of the open wires and people.  

 

“So should we get started?” Dean asks handing the clipboard to Cas who nods

“Great.” Cas follows the man to the technical part of the operation so they can get started. 

 

 


	2. The glasses are ruining the mood

"So what type of system is being installed here anyway?" Cas asks over the noise of construction.

"Well it's a proximity swipe card system. Its cheaper and more effective to use in this part of the building" Dean answers and looks over cas shoulder to see lines of code on his laptop screens.

Cas takes a quick glance around

"but twice the wires"

Dean smirks

"Yeah. Small price to pay for security, you know." He pats Cas on the shoulder and turns to work on the ceiling panels that need to be replaced.

* * *

 

 

"Alright. Y'all can take off for today,  Cas and I will lock up here." Dean hollers in the room filled with men and women in work uniforms who immediately begin to leave, saying their goodnights.

 

Dean walks back over to Cas' set work area avoiding wires and power tools then leans back-first on the desk to face Cas

"I hope you don't mind working a little late"

 

Cas stops tapping on the keyboard to look at Dean through the lenses of his glasses

"I don't mind. I Don't really have anyone but my cat waiting up for me" he smiles,  Dean mimics the grin,

"Right. Yeah. I got a beer and some cold pizza to look forward to."

Dean raises an eyebrow at Cas

"And I meant to ask earlier but, what was that about the 'voice' thing this morning?"

Cas averts his gaze slightly

"Yeah. That-uh- the intercom this morning. I heard you and I didn't know you were working here. I was just a bit surprised"

"Aah. Yeah. Your boss had me make the announcement. I'm surprised you recognized me."

Dean runs a freckled hand through Brown hair

"You have a nice voice. Its um-comforting" Cas says. He blushes

"I mean it's nice for talking and...things. I mean just talking! Not things. Wow I'm...rambling" Cas looks back to his computer screen to avoid Deans look.

Cas hears Dean howl in laughter and looks over to him

"Damn! You are too much, man."

Cas stands, thoroughly embarrassed, gathering his things to leave.

 

Dean wipes a tear from his eye

"Hey, wait a second" Dean says catching up to Cas who is half way down the hall.

Cas stops.

"You forgot something"  Dean says as he is standing right behind cas

"What's that?" Cas asks as he turns abruptly.

Dean leans in and seals their lips in a soft kiss, gradually deepening the kiss as Cas allows him to continue.

Cas takes mere seconds to respond to the kiss by dropping his things and snaking his hands into dean's hair to get better leverage into dean's mouth. Dean slips his tongue into cas' mouth and Cas gladly accepts, tilting his head more as his glasses get in the way.

 

Suddenly a loud ring tone is heard as cas' phone rings, That startles him enough to suddenly break the kiss and frantically grab his phone from his bag, breathing heavily, he checks the caller I.d. it's an unfamiliar number so he ignores it.

Dean's green eyes are still looking at him from a very close distance.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. That was" Cas sighs and adjusts his glasses, picking up his things "inappropriate"

Dean is about to say something But Cas beings near-running away from the office, out the doors and to the elevator.

 

Dean licks his lips and blows air, then frowns. He turns around to look out the window at the brightly lit Boston city before gathering his things and heading toward the exit stairs to his truck.

* * *

 

 

Cas left for work early on Friday morning. On the car ride to work he starts thinking about the other night and let's out a heavy sigh.

He's never done something so stupid in his life. What could have possibly possessed Dean- Mr. Winchester to kiss him. Cas. Ordinary Castiel Novak who has a "great personality" at best.  A honk from the car behind him takes Cas out of his trance.

* * *

 

 

He arrives at work and parks his car. As he's getting out he sees a grey pick-up truck pull into the spot next to him. He notices a familiar head of brown hair and makes eye contact with Dean Winchester. Dean looks surprised to see him and being to get out of the car, cas sees this and quickly tears his eyes away and heads for the elevator doors. He frantically taps the smooth button waiting for the doors to open. He grips his bag when he hears "hey" from behind him.

Dean is dresses for work, and holding blueprints and a mass of other papers for work.

"Hey" Dean repeats a little louder as he reaches cas.

"Hi." Cas says quickly, avoiding eye contact, just as the doors open to reveal a wood and steel interior, he steps on and Dean follows. Cas and dean turn to face the closing door and Cas presses the button for floor 6. Dean reaches in front of cas to push the button for floor 8. Despite at least 6 feet of space surrounding them, Dean is standing less than a foot from cas.

 

Cas breaks the silence and clears his throat

"So about last night, I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't  have uhh...kissed...you. I was tired I guess and...I don't know what I was thinking"

 

Dean scoffs "I don't know, you seemed pretty into it. You don't have to apologize, but I understand if you want to forget about it."

Cas looks at his scuffed shoes

"Its not-" Cas begins to say but is interrupted by the door opening to allow a few people, who smile and nod at both men, into the space. The doors close and the added heat is a welcomed distraction for cas.

 

The doors open on cas' floor and he steps out, leaving Dean to watch him as he heads to his office while the doors close.

* * *

 

 

Cas enters the I.t office room and it's empty. He checks the wall clock which reads 8:26. Garth doesn't usually come in until 9 so cas sets his stuff down at his desk and turns on the lights and computers to get the day started.

 

He starts up all of the large back up machines and looks them over to ensure all wires are plugged in and all lights are green, they are, so he makes his rounds to the offices in C wing to check the computers.

 

Cas gets to the bookkeeping office and is surprised to see someone already behind the desk.

"Castiel?". A sharply dressed woman stands and walks over to greet him with a big smile

 

"Joanna? Hey. " cas smile brightly as he shakes her hand

"I see you got the job"

"Yeah! Yeah, I did. I got a call shortly after we had coffee a few day ago. Technically I'm supposed to start Monday but I figured Friday was a good day to come in and get a feel for my office. At least in here I don't have to wear shoes" She nudges cas who laughs

"That's great. Wow. I'm just down the hall, so if you have any tech problems or anything you can come get me or my co worker, Garth. We're pretty much cooped  up all day until someone needs us" jo smiles and take a black clip out from her hair and places it on her glass table.

 

"So I should probably let you get back to work" Cas notes all of the unpacked boxes cluttering the room

"Yeah, uh, I've got boxes and boxes of things and stuff" jo looks at a group of boxes on the ground and Cas laughs "so I guess I'll see you around"

"Bye, cas" jo waves and begins to get back to work. Cas exits the room and continues his office tour.

* * *

 

 

Garth is already at his desk by the time cas gets back to his office.

"Hey, buddy" Garth greets cas and he walks past him.

"Hey, Garth. Would you mind picking up some breakfast? I skipped it today"

 

"Sure. What do you want?" Garth asks retrieving his keys,

"One of those bacon egg and cheese sandwiches and black coffee" Cas hands Garth twenty dollars and Garth exits the room.

 

Cas slumps down into his chair and picks up a dark blue stress ball. He squeezes it a few times then begins throwing it up and catching it. 2 minutes later cas hears the doors open and close

"That was quick" Cas says as he looks for Garths familiar form entering, instead he sees Dean Winchester enter and walk up to him, cas drops the ball.

 

"Really? I took my time on that door." Dean says with a smile.

"Sorry-I meant I was expecting someone else. Uh can I help you?" Cas picks up the ball from the clean linoleum floor and places it on the desk behind him.

 

"Yeah, actually you can. We need to set up a few more codes before we can close everything up, and since your boss told me to come here If I needed anything..."

 

"Yeah. Yeah I can do that. I'll be there in a few minutes"

 

Dean nods

But doesn't leave.

 

"Is there...anything else, sir?" Cas begins to get nervous

"The elevator. In the elevator you were going to say something. What was it?" Dean pulls up a rolling chair and leans in closer to cas

"I don't think I remem-" the sound of the office door opening and closing is heard and Garth walks in holding two coffees and two bags of food.

 

Dean glances at Garth then back to cas "looks like we'll just have to talk over dinner" Dean smirks and walks out of the office to get back to work.

Garth has a confused look on his face but doesn't say anything as he points a thumb behind him to question who that was.  Cas just shrugs, Garth does the same and gives cas his food. The breakfast sandwich and coffee smell heavenly as Cas' stomach grumbles with satisfaction.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated!


	3. Dean, the super-cool-super-suave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sex here...

"How many times a day do you normally do stuff like this" Dean jests from his position on a ladder replacing paneling

"It depends, some days I'll spend all day going from office to office fixing problems and installing security, but most of the time I sit in my office watching over the backup systems, you know, making sure nothing goes down." Cas hits the enter key as a download begins and swivels in his chair to look out of the large glass window at the buzz of the city in the morning.

 

"Hey! Mr. Novak could you come here for a minute? I need your expertise."  A dark haired woman working on the opposite side of the room calls.

Cas gets up and makes his way over there. She shows him her laptop which is brightly lit on an open document

"Does line 405 have to correspond with the last group of numbers for the keys to work?" She points to a group of numbers on the screen, cas squints

"They don't necessarily have to as long as the program is downloaded and you've got line 6 and 27 lined up to download onto the cards, the rest are just formalities. "

"Thanks" the woman smiles

"No problem" cas smiles to himself and steps over a few toolboxes to check on the download, which is now completed. He sits back at the makeshift desk in the middle of the large room.

 

"Mr. Winchester" Ruby walks into the room, looking as professional as ever, her face looks different, cas thinks. If cas didn't know any better he'd think she's happy.

Dean climbs down from the ladder and strolls over toward the door,where Mrs. Hughes is waiting.

Cas goes back to his work, not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation.

 

A few minutes later Ruby leaves and Dean returns working.

* * *

 

 

It's about 7:55 when cas finishes programming the employee key cards. There is still a bit of construction to do but that's not really cas' division,  so he lets Dean know he's done and heads back to the I.t office. Garth isn't there so he must be on the floor somewhere. Cas stretches and yawns then lies his head oh his desk. He then falls asleep.

* * *

 

 

Cas startles awake when he feels someone shaking him, his blurry eyes notice a tall figure in a light blue t-shirt

"What time is it?" Cas asks, rubbing the sleep from his vision

"9:45, amigo" an amused voice answers

 

"Shit!" Cas wipes drool from his face and looks around to see Garths things gone but the lights on.

"Garth?"

"Your buddy left about an hour ago. I figured I come in and come get you since we have a date"

"A who?" Cas' sleepy voice answers

"You, me, eating, tonight. I told you I was taking you to eat this morning. I've got some questions."

"I didn't think you were serious. I don't think that'd be a good idea..."

Dean laughs

"Yeah, says the guy with a sticky note glued to his face" he removes the yellow piece of sticky paper from cas' cheek, crumples it up and throws it into the nearest bin.

Cas flushes

"Okay. Yeah. Just give me a second to get my stuff together."

Dean agrees and tells cas he'll be waiting outside the door.

 

As soon as Dean leaves the room Cas lets out an obnoxiously annoyed sigh. He pulls out his phone and uses the screen as a mirror to fix his hair so it looks semi decent. He checks over the computers and backup machines to assure they are running properly. He grabs his green messenger bag, glasses, and coat before turning off the lights and exiting the room to meet up with Dean.

* * *

 

  


"So we seem to be getting interrupted quite a lot, what with the phone calls, and other people" Dean takes a sip of his beer

"Yeah. I guess" Cas mumbles, the words inaudible over the noise of the street life and cheers from the inside of the bar.

"So, Cas, you said you had a cat at home...anything else? Anyone else?" Dean leans back in the aluminum chair, waiting patiently for cas' response

"Nope. No one else. Just my cat, box, and I." Cas takes a bite from his cheese burger

Dean erupts in laughter

"What?" Cas glares at Dean

"You're telling me you named your cat box? Box! Out of all the-" Dean continues his laughing fit

"Yes. Box. I don't understand why that's so funny. A box is where she came from so why not?"

"Box! Dude, that's like naming your kid, vagina!" Dean laughs more and this time cas begins to giggle a bit, too until he's laughing so hard he's crying. Once the laughter dies down, Cas begins to speak

"I was uh-I was going to say I didn't not like the-the lip contact...I mean I haven't kissed anyone Like that in. .well a while and I figured you look like you do that kind of thing often."

"So what if I do? What if I've been doing it to everyone I meet?" Dean smirks at cas' visibly flustered expression.

"I'm just teasin' I've only done it to like 8 or 9 other people" Cas glares hard at Dean who gets another laugh from that.

"That's cute. You care. But I'm kidding. I don't just go 'round kissing people. Not my preferred method of getting a date." Dean finishes his glass of beer and calls the waitress for another.

 

"So, dates. You get them often?"

"A fair amount. Though none quite as good as this one." Dean smiles at Cas who blushes and sinks into his chair

"I'm not usually this...what's the word...embarrassing? Coy? Idiotic? It's just no one has expressed interest in this old I.t guy who has worn the same jeans 2 days in a row in a long time. I um...I just want to thank you for taking me out, I guess. So-uh-thank you."

Dean looks awe struck like cas just told him they're getting married.

"Wow. That's-that's...I didn't think id get anywhere with my terrible social skills, this is actually a first for me. To be honest I was scared shitless about kissing you" Dean admits

"How'd you know I'd kiss back?"

"Lucky guess."

Cas laughs at that

"Wow. I thought you looked pretty cool, too"

"What, you changed your mind?"

"A bit. You went from Mr. Winchester-construction-voice-hard-hat to Dean the not-so-cool-construction- freckle-guy" Cas smiles

"Aw! No. 'Freckle guy?' How low. Id go with 'Dean the super-suave-super-handsome- super-cool-country-guy"

Cas rolls his eyes

"Eh that's pushing it" they both erupt in drunken laughter and spend the remainder of the night creating nicknames for one another.

* * *

 

  


Cas wakes up Saturday morning to box resting under his chin. He's careful to move her onto the bed beside him so he can sit up. He rubs his eyes and yawns. He smells his shirt and wrinkles his nose. Cas slides out of bed and makes his way through his small apartment to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As cas runs his shower, box paws at the door, As usual, to tell cas she's hungry.

"Hang on, box" Cas coos from the shower.

10 minutes later cas is out of the shower, in new clothes and filling box's bowl with cat food.

 

Cas cell phone rings and echoes through the kitchen, he checks the caller i.d and it reads _Jo Harvelle_ , so he answers

"Jo?"

"Hey, cas. What happened to you last night? I tried calling...i left a message"

"You did? Sorry, i was indisposed.."

There's a short silence

"Uh-huh. Who is it?"

"Sorry?"

"Who is it? Who'd you sleep with?" Jo sounds rather excited

"What? None-no one. I was invited out and i just hung out for a few hours and came home. Alone."

Her tone goes back down

"Oh. Alright. Anyway i was calling because i had an extra ticket for the midnight screening of that new scary movie and was wondering if you'd do me the honor of accompanying me?"

Cas glances at his clock, 3:00 already

"Yeah. I can do that." Cas smiles

"Great! Ill pick you up at 10. See you then."

"Bye." cas hangs up the phone and leaves it on the polished counter as he takes his bowl of cereal to the living room.

* * *

 

 

Dean is up early due to his inability to sleep. He got pretty drunk and cas had to call him a cab. Deans place is his sisters old apartment, she left it to him when she moved in with her husband.

Dean is reading the paper and eating in the kitchen. He doesn't have work today so his schedule is clear. He pauses mid bite and thinks about calling cas,

but we just hung out last night. _If i call too much i might seem clingy_...,

He dismisses the thought and finishes his lunch.

* * *

 

  


At around 9:40 cas gets a text from jo asking for his address. After he texts her back he begins getting ready. He throws on a grey led zeppelin t-shirt and considers  going for a 4-day streak with his jeans but decides against it and opts for a cleaner pair.

 

Cas is pulling on his old slip-ons by the time there's a knock at his door. He opens it and invites jo inside. Shes dressed casual with her hair in a ponytail as opposed to its usual clip

 

"Nice place cas" jo admires the cleanliness of the small space as she steps into his living room

"Thanks i try to keep it clea-"

Jo squeals, gaining cas' attention

"You didn't tell me you had such a cute cat!" Jo picks up cas' furry friend and begins to pet her

"I love cats, but my husband is allergic so we can't have any. She is so cute, whats her name?"

 

"It's Box"

"Box? Thats adorable." Jo looks at her watch "ooh, but we've gotta go. Don't want to be late." She reluctantly puts the cat back down.

cas, finished with his shoes, grabs his wallet, keys and phone and leaves with Jo.

* * *

 

 

They arrive at the drive in theater 15 minutes before the movie starts.

* * *

 

 

20 minutes into the movie there's a tap on jo's car window that scares the shit out of the both of them. Cas looks out of jo's window

"Dean?" Castiel's face twists in confusion

Jo rolls down her window

"Hey." She says, dean smiles and then looks very surprised

"Cas? What are you-"

Jo laughs

"Sorry, castiel, i probably should have mentioned, this is my brother, Dean. I also invited him out here."

Cas is nearly speechless so Dean answers, "yeah, i-uh- we've met. We have been working together for a few days. Remember that job I told you about, In the office?"

Jo unlocks the car door

"Get in. I think we need a proper introduction"

Dean opens the door and gets in the back seat of her dodge charger.

* * *

 

 

And hour and 40 minutes later the credits are rolling and jo seems pleased with the movie

 

"How'd you two like it?" she asks excitedly

 

"The horror aspect was spot on" cas says

Dean just smiles

 

"Hey, cas, i've got to pick up my husband from work." Jo looks back at Dean "would you mind dropping cas off at his house?"

 

Dean shrugs in agreement

 

Jo waves them off as she drives out of the lot, down the main road.

 

"My truck is over here" Dean says approaching a grey pickup truck

Dean and cas get in and Dean starts the car.

* * *

 

  


"Its the yellow apartment" cas points out as they pull up to cas' address.  Dean parks on the side of the road.

Cas reaches for the door handle and pauses before turning his head to face dean

"Did you want to maybe come inside? You dont have to or anything i just- "

"Yeah, i think can stay for a bit." Dean smirks.

They both walk up the concrete path in the cool night air to cas' door. Dean is sort of looming, which makes cas a bit nervous as he fumbles with his keys but eventually gets the door open. He and Dean get inside and cas begins setting his things on their hooks by the door

"I have beer if you want it, or i made some tea-"

Dean is already on him, cas takes no time at all to kiss back frantically. Dean picks the dark haired man up and cas' back hits his living room wall. Dean begins trailing incredibly  hot kisses down cas neck, cas moans in approval and starts removing dean's shirt trying to feel more of deans warm skin.

The taller man aids cas' struggling and removes his shirt then goes back to cas' mouth. Cas' tongue runs along the roof of deans mouth and dean moans into the kiss, carrying cas through the small apartment.

 

"Cat" cas pants into dean's ear

"What?" Dean is so turned on he forgets cas has a cat

"The cat, dean, vagina is around, dont step on her" cas breaths heavily into deans hair and dean laughs hard.

 

They make it to the bed, in the dark, and dean throws cas, back first, onto the bed and begins removing his own belt , shoes and jeans. The only light in cas' room in from a street light shining through his blinds. Cas takes off his own shirt, toes off his shoes, and dean begins to remove cas jeans, kissing his hips and stomach on the way. Cas' hands are deep into deans short brown hair. Suddenly cas flips their positions and is back on dean's lips. Cas is grinding against deans already hard member causing dean to grunt and slip his hand into cas pants and start rubbing

"GOD, DEAN!" Cas screams, not caring they might be heard

"Do you-you have-" cas doesn't have to finish his question before dean reaches over the side of the bed and pulls his jeans closer to get into the pocket and pull out a condom and lube.

 

Cas stops his hip gyrating to frantically remove his and deans underwear, roll a condom onto deans prick and apply lubricant to himself and then deans member.

Cas is moaning and being very noisy while preparing himself, which dean didn't expect but likes very much.

"Now, dean. Do it now"  cas pleads as he lets dean take control. Dean latches onto cas soft lips again as he firmly grasps the other mans soft hips to flip cas back onto the bed. He starts out slow but eventually starts fucking cas feverishly. Cas uses his fingers to claw at deans shapely back and dean licks up cas' neck leaving a hot, wet trail in its wake.

Dean finds cas' prostate within seconds which drives cas wild.

a few minutes later they are both coming with each others names on their lips.

Dean collapses, exhausted, next to cas who doesn't even have his eyes open anymore but is breathing hard.

 

"Still think this is a bad idea?" Dean asks slyly.

Cas just moans in reply and shifts so his head is pressed to deans chest. Dean huffs out a laugh and curls up next to cas, draping a warm arm and sheets over cas' naked shoulder.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT STARTS NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE. I finished this chapter in like 3 hours (revision and all.) comments and things/suggestions would be awesome.


End file.
